They Don't Just Disappear
by Athena's Heart
Summary: Roy finds someone in his office one saturday morning doing something peculiar. Royai. Rating because I'm paranoid.


A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't written anything for a while and am wicked behind on my Fruits Basket Story, "What did I do to piss off the fates" but I came up with this story the other night and had to put it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, the elrics would barely matter…

* * *

Roy Mustang walked through the halls of Central HQ, whistling a merry tune. It was a lovely Saturday morning and he had met up with his best friend Maes Hughes the night before for a few drinks. Unfortunately, in order to keep up with his appointment, he had to catch up with that week's paperwork that he had procrastinated on. That meant that quite a few gunshots were fired in the Colonel's office

Regardless, he had somehow managed to finish his work in time and rushed out of the office at 5;03, making him only ten minutes late. He was able to share a good time with his friend and even got the pretty waitress's number. Yes, Roy Mustang had quite a nice Friday night. However, in his haste to meet with Hughes on time, he had forgotten his wallet. Since they switched off who would pay each week, he was covered, but as he intended to take the pretty waitress out, he'd need his wallet.

As his sneakers squeaked on the well-polished floor, many people greeted of saluted him, even without his uniform on. As he made it to the office door, he turned the knob to find the door already unlocked, and tried to think who might be inside. Quickly, he slipped on his gloves and quietly stepped in, finding the room empty. Just as he began to let his guard down, he noticed his private office door slightly ajar.

Thankfully the carpet muffled the sound of his steps as he crept across the room. Glancing in, he noticed a standard military jacket draped over the back of the chair opposite this desk and let out his breath. He relaxed slightly but kept up his guard just in case.

As he entered the room, the occupant whipped around, gun drawn and pointing at his face. After she realized it was him, she stored her gun and saluted, which he waved away. He noticed a small tube of paint and a jar of wall putty on the floor.

"Hawkeye, what are you doing here on a Saturday?" he asked, trying to piece together the objects on the floor and his lieutenant's presence.

"Sir," she said raising a delicate eyebrow. It was more of a question, as she didn't think he was so dense to not know what she was doing, or rather hoped he wasn't anyway.

When he continued to look puzzle, she sighed, catching his attention. "Well?" he asked again, this time a little more expectant.

"I was fixing the bullet holes behind your desk, sir," she responded as if that was the most obvious thing to be doing on a Saturday afternoon.

Finally it clicked in his mind that she had fired a round or two in the wall the day before to get him working.

"Ah," he said understandingly before another question popped up in his mind. "Wait, why are you filling in the bullet holes?" he asked.

This time both of her eyebrows flew up in surprise. "They don't just disappear, sir. You have to fill in the hole to repair it,"

He gave an aggravated sigh, "Yes I realize that, Hawkeye. What I want to know is why _you _filling in the holes? Why not the janitors or someone?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to finish painting the newly patched hole. As she best, he couldn't help but notice appreciatively as her shirt moved up her back slightly as she bent slightly.

When she still didn't answer, he repeated the question. She straightened and turned placing her hands on her hips n a very un-Riza-ish way. She looked almost like a mother scolding her child.

"Because not all of us have to be picked up after. If I make a mess, I clean it. If I put bullets in the wall behind your desk, I fill in the holes. The janitors have enough to be getting on without me having me giving them extra work," she said, irritation flickering across her face.

He frowned, "Now wait just a minute! You make me sound like a slob!" he said indignantly.

She shook her head in a resigned way before turning away to finish up the wall.

This time, Roy waited patiently for her to finish up her task. When she began to gather the supplies, he spoke again. "Look Ri," he said using her childhood nickname with an edge, "I am not a slob, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't treat me like a child,"

When she continued to ignore him, he stepped in her way, side stepping as she tried to go around him.

Finally, she gave a frustrated groan, "Sir! Do you mind!?!"

"Yes, I do mind. I would like you to talk to me!' he said angrily.

When she once again attempted to side step him, he grabbed her upper arms and steered her backwards until she was trapped between himself and the wall, his hands moving to either side of her head.

"Take it back!" he said quietly.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Take back what you said," he repeated.

She stared up into his onyx pools and spoke slowly, "I take back what I said,"

She was almost hypnotized as he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. When she found herself kissing him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands traveled to her hips.

They stood their kissing for what seemed like forever before pulling away, both slightly panting at the intensity of the kiss.

Finally, they let go of each other and she went to collect the things she had dropped. "Was there something you came back for?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yeah!" he said, rushing over to his desk and grabbing his wallet. He'd need that, but not for the pretty waitress. "Lets go," he said with a soft smile following her out of the office. No, not for the waitress.

* * *

A/N: So....thats that. Review Pretty please


End file.
